


Surprise in Sydney

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, they're both in Australia, filming different projects and Sam decides to drop by.</p><p>
  <i>"A visitor?" Ryan stops short, on his way back to the bathroom to hang up his damp towel. His heart starts to race, but god he doesn't want to let himself get excited. "Am I having a visitor?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in Sydney

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

By this point, Sam has a pretty good idea of when Ryan's home for his calls. He knows how long Ryan works, when he's usually off, how long it takes him to go for his run. Still. He can't be sure. It's Friday. He could have plans. All Sam can do is cross his fingers as he heads down the hall, listening to the phone ring through to the other end.

Ryan has only just stepped out of the shower when he hears his cell ringing, and of course at first he can't find the fucking thing. He rubs the towel absently against his hair and frantically kicks through piles of discarded clothing. He doesn't know if Sam is planning to call him tonight. But if he _were_ going to call tonight, it would probably be about now... "Shit," Ryan mutters, and snatches his phone off the floor, hoping he's caught the call before it goes to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. How's it going?" Sam says softly, thanking his lucky stars Ryan picks up.

"Hey." Ryan exhales and rolls his eyes at himself, blowing out a breath. Then he grins, excited as ever to hear Sam's voice. "How are you?"

Sam can hear the smile in Ryan's voice and it warms him through and through. "I'm good," he says. "Glad to be done for the week. What about you? What are you up to?"

"Um, not much," Ryan answers, rubbing the towel one-handed down the length of his body. "Was planning on just chilling out this evening," he admits. "I was kind of hoping you'd call."

Sam's smile widens at that. "So, you're at home? No plans for the weekend?" he clarifies.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I'm at my hotel. Doing some endurance training tomorrow. Sand running and that," Ryan explains.

Sam nods. "But nothing that a visitor would get in the way of, yeah?"

"A visitor?" Ryan stops short, on his way back to the bathroom to hang up his damp towel. His heart starts to race, but god he doesn't want to let himself get excited. "Am I having a visitor?"

"If you want one," Sam says, knocking at Ryan's door. "Otherwise, I guess I can always hop on the next plane back."

Now Ryan's heart outright stops. He pulls open the door to his hotel room, phone still in his hand, his towel held low and draped in front of his cock. _Oh my god_. Sam is really here. He swallows hard. "I guess you'd better come in, then."

Sam hangs up and shoves his phone in his back pocket. Fuck, Ryan looks fantastic. "Good surprise?" he asks, hoping he hasn't miscalculated, his bag still in hand, just in case.

"Yeah. Yeah, great." Ryan's tone of voice is casual, almost diffident, as is his shrug. But his breathing is in overdrive. "Come on in," he says, taking a step back, his hand still on the door. So he can slam it shut the instant Sam is inside his room.

Well, fuck. Sam's not sure what to make of that and his confusion spikes when Ryan slams the door behind him.

In an instant, though, Ryan is on him, dropping the towel and carelessly tossing his phone aside. He shoves Sam back against the wall, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair and hungrily diving into his mouth.

So much for any doubts Sam might have had. He's too busy responding eagerly, tongue tangling with Ryan's, jeans rough against his lover's naked cock as he grinds against him.

Ryan moans and wraps his leg around Sam's waist. "Can't believe you're here," he gasps in between biting kisses. "Been so fucking desperate for you."

"That's why I came," Sam says, twisting and shifting until he has Ryan's back against the wall, one hand hiking his leg even higher. "Christ." He groans, licking into Ryan's mouth, biting at it, dropping his hand to get his jeans open, condom pulled back from his back pocket.

Rubbing madly against Sam, Ryan works to shove at his clothing, trying to get Sam's jacket off, his shirt, without actually breaking contact. It doesn't work too well, but nothing could make him stop touching Sam right now.

The condom slicked on, Sam helps Ryan shove his jacket off, but that's where his patience ends. Cockhead nudging Ryan's hole, he pushes, roughly breaching that first tight ring of muscle.

Ryan's scream sounds barely human. Pain burns through him and he shoves at Sam. But as he's still got one leg locked around Sam's waist, it doesn't make a difference. "Fuck! _Fuck!_ "

"Shh." Sam murmurs, pushing a little harder. "Come on. You know you want it," he coaxes, kissing Ryan, one hand wrapping around the other man's cock, stroking insistently.

Grinding his teeth, Ryan thumps his head back against the wall. "Hurts," he grates out, but the motion of his hips is automatic, shoving his prick into Sam's touch. He screws his eyes shut tight and tries to focus on his arousal, let it slowly start to build again.

Sam pushes deeper, each fraction of an inch hard-fought for and won. Strokes Ryan's cock, never stopping, intent on confusing the pain with pleasure. "You're so fucking hot," he murmurs, biting at Ryan's earlobe. Groaning roughly as his cock throbs inside Ryan's hole. "So fucking tight for me."

The lube on the condom is minimal, and Ryan groans at the brutal stretch of muscle. He's never been fucked like this before, and he's not sure he'll ever want it again. But right now, with Sam demanding response from him, he grits his teeth into his bottom lip and shifts to take Sam even deeper.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Sam murmurs, finally, Christ, _finally_ all the way in. He rocks his hips, making sure he's as deep as he can go, and pulls back a little, pushing in again, his thumb rubbed over the crown, smearing precome around it.

Ryan jolts with pleasure. "Again," he gasps, needing the distraction. "Fuck. Again."

Sam rubs his thumb over the head again and again, pressing his nail slightly into the slit on every other pass, Ryan's body slowly easing enough that he can pick up his thrusts, making them smoother and faster.

It still hurts. Damn it. But the drag on Ryan's prostate is much more intense than it is with lube, and he rocks now with Sam's motions. Breathless, he locks his hand around Sam's throat and pulls him in for a feral kiss.

Sam meets and matches the ferocity behind that kiss, biting at Ryan's mouth as he fucks him all that much harder, hand never once faltering in its strokes. "Oh, god, fuck," he groans, mashing their mouths together, their lips already swollen, bruised.

With a growl Ryan slips his hands beneath Sam's shirt, clawing up the man's back. He shouldn't, in some dim corner of his mind he knows he shouldn't, but he needs to give it back. Needs to burn off some of the intensity before he explodes.

Fuck. It's too much. Sam shouts, lifting his head from Ryan's, his whole body seizing tight and his cock spurting wildly, pouring into the latex between them.

Tightening his leg around Sam's waist, Ryan slams back against the wall, keeping him deep inside. And he drops one hand to cover Sam's, making him work his cock faster, harder, until he has to grit his teeth to keep the shout inside when he comes. Ruining Sam's shirt with a wild shudder.

Breathing heavily, Sam shakes his head, unable to stop grinning. "We're fucking mad," he murmurs, kissing Ryan's throat, cock still pulsing inside him.

"Mmm." At first Ryan is too fuck-drunk to get up the energy for speech, still awash in a wicked combination of pleasure and pain. But Sam's kisses are starting to tickle, of all things. "Hey," he says softly, and gently tugs at Sam's full beard. "You look like a wild man."

Sam's grin widens. "You like?"

Ryan snorts a laugh. "I can get used to it, I guess," he says, pulling Sam in for another kiss.

[To chapter nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286421)


End file.
